The present invention relates generally to a printing press and more specifically to a variable cutoff printing press and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,921 discloses a continuous image transfer belt which is useable in a variable image size offset press system and which is adapted to permit the press to print a variety of different sized printed matter is provided. The belt is used in an offset printing system having the capability to print variable-sized images. The system includes a source of ink; at least one plate cylinder and a replaceable sleeve for the plate cylinder, and a printing plate which is adapted to receive ink from the ink source. The system also includes at least one blanket cylinder; the image transfer belt positioned to contact the printing plate in a nip formed between the plate and blanket cylinders; an image transfer belt tensioning system to register the image transfer belt to the blanket cylinder position in the area of desired image transfer; and an image belt cleaning station adapted to remove residual ink from the surface of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,975 discloses a method and apparatus for printing elongate images on a web. A first printing unit prints a first image portion on the web at prescribed spacings, by moving the impression cylinder away from the blanket cylinder each time one first image portion is printed. A second printing unit prints a second image portion on the spacings left on the web by the first printing unit, also by moving the impression cylinder away from the blanket cylinder each time one second image portion is printed. A variable velocity motor rotates each blanket cylinder, while each time the associated impression cylinder is held away to create a space on the web for causing printing of the first or the second printing portion at required spacings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,088 discloses a variable cut-off offset press system and method of operation which utilizes a continuous image transfer belt. The offset printing system comprises at least two plate cylinders adapted to have thereon respective printing sleeves. Each of the printing sleeves is adapted to receive colored ink from a respective ink source. The system further comprises at least an impression cylinder, wherein the image transfer belt is positioned to contact each of the printing sleeves at respective nips formed between respective ones of the plate cylinders and the at least one impression cylinder.